Happy Birthday, Touya
by MeredySweet09
Summary: It's stupid but here goes...Before Tomoyo even met Eriol. She kind of likes Touya. I told you It is his birthday and Tomoyo is don't know what to give to him. Plz read and Reveiw even though you don't like TouyaXTomoyo


Happy birthday, Touya.

Summery: Tomoyo/Touya It will be Touya's birthday soon and Tomoyo is wondering what to give him for his birthday. Will Tomoyo find the perfect gift for Touya? Will Touya accept it? TomoyoXTouya. ONE SHOT

Disclaimer: I do not own CC sakura but I do own the story plot. That's all.

_Oh Touya. It will be your birthday soon…should I give you something? Or just said happy birthday with my best smile? Maybe I should just give you something but what could I give? Maybe, Maybe I can make a cake for you! _Thought Tomoyo

"Tomoyo-Chan? Are you alright?" asked Sakura waving her hand in front of Tomoyo.

"Ah! Sorry. I am just wondering what your brother likes…" Tomoyo smiled

"I think he likes Strawberry Cake," said Sakura, "Anyway, what should I give him?"

"I don't know…give me your choice"

"A punch, a kick or a trick?" asked Sakura evilly.

"…I think neither of them will be good for your brother," Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Yeah! Well Teacher is here. Talk to you later" said Sakura going back to her seat.

Tomoyo is not concentrating on her studies but worrying about What Should she give to Touya. It is three days away and she still couldn't figure out what to give him. She wanted to bake a cake for him and decide to but…she needs a present for him.

After school, Tomoyo went to the shopping mall, hoping to find something useful to buy. She brought flour, egg and some other ingredient. She went to the gift shop and she couldn't find anything suitable for her love. She walked around and saw Sakura and Yukito they're shopping like her. Tomoyo greeted them and wave.

"Tomoyo-Chan! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I am thinking of baking a cake for Touya-kun" said Tomoyo, smiling

"That's great. Every birthday party needs a cake! We are planning on a party," said Yukito smiling

"Oh, that will be fun!" Tomoyo smiled

"Yeah and I have plan to make sure he get embarrass on his birthday. I set traps," said Sakura smiling evilly

"…Isn't it a little too bad to do stuff like that to Touya," Yukito sweat dropped

"Yea…" Sakura smirked

"Hey! How about let's go see Touya playing Soccer! He is very good at it," said Yukito

"Sure, I am free anyway. Let's go," said Tomoyo

They all walked out from the sopping mall and head to Touya's school field. They sat at the beach near to field and see the amazing Touya in action. It isn't only them watching Touya playing but a group of teenage Girls supporting Touya. Yukito, Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped, as they see the twenty female supporters supporting for Touya.

"He sure does have fans" Sakura grinned

"Yeah…no wonder he is so popular…" Tomoyo Sweat dropped.

"I agree. He already own n fan club" Yukito too sweat dropped

Touya is playing like a professional today. He blocked and evades every attack from his friends and went straight for the goal. He is a star in this sport. Every time he scores a goal the supporters will cheer happily. All his friends envy him a lot. You know why, he steals their girlfriend. Tomoyo and Sakura too cheer too. At the end of the practice, Touya managed to score fifteen goals.

Now it is the last practice before he could go. He got to score one last goal without passing to his friends and everyone is his enemy. The coach blow the whistle and they started to game. Touya run perfectly but his friend's attack hit his leg. His shoe is ruin but he is still okay. He continues running to the goal and scores it.

Tomoyo, Sakura and the other supporters cheer happily. Touya walked towards them but what surround by his supporters. They laughed and congratulate him for scoring sixteen goals in a row. Touya just smiled and ignore them.

"Touya-kun!" shouted a familiar female voice

Touya looked back and it was Naruku, "Damn it" (It's Ruby moon. I forget her real name but I think is Naruku)

Naruku hugged Touya and said, "You win again! I am so glad"

"Baka! Get off me" said Touya.

"Okay!" Naruku let Touya go and smirked

"Hey! Onii-Chan!" shouted Sakura waving at Touya

"Oh, the monster is here again" Touya tease Sakura, as he walked nearer to her

"WHAT DO YOU SAY!" Sakura is getting angry

"…Hi, Tomoyo and Yukito" said Touya greeting both Tomoyo and Yukito

"Hello. It was an exciting game. You are good, Touya-Kun" said Tomoyo

"You are improving a lot too," Yukito smiled

"Thanks, want to get some ice cream for a little celebration?" asked Touya

"YES! I AM HUNGRY!" Yukito said.

"You are always hungry" Tomoyo Sweat dropped

Everyone laughed as they walked out for some ice cream. They went to a stall and buy some of it. Sakura brought some chocolate ice cream like Yukito while Touya brought the strawberry and Tomoyo brought the vanilla. Yukito and Sakura decide to go to the park, which is inconvenient for Tomoyo and Touya so they are left behind.

"So…what should we do?" Tomoyo asked blushing. It is the first time she is alone with Touya

"…I don't know…"

"Touya…I…"

"What? You want something?" asked Touya coldly

"…I…I…lo…I...lo-" her sentence were shorten by a sound of a hon.

Tomoyo turned back and saw her mother. Tomoyo forgets that she had something to do. Too bad she didn't finish her words. Maybe it is a good thing either. Tomoyo said goodbye to Touya and leave. She felt so sad. But now, she knows what to give for Touya. I can't tell you

: Three days later at night in Sakura's House:

There is a huge party in Sakura's house. All of Touya's supporters are here including Naruku, Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo. Tomoyo baked a huge rectangle strawberry cake for Touya. It is big and it and it can fill Yukito's stomach. After all the party, everyone left but Yukito and Tomoyo.

Touya opens his present and he got a plushy of him from Naruku, A new bag pack from Eriol, a Chinese plate from Syaoran, a new clock from Yukito and lastly from Sakura a big punch from a jack-in-the-box.

Sakura laughed evilly. She finally got to trick her brother. Later, Yukito left and Tomoyo plan to stay in Sakura's house tonight. After Sakura feel asleep, Tomoyo sneaked out to Touya's room. She is now outside the room, hesitating to knock or not. She wanted to leave but Touya open the door himself and Tomoyo walked in, blushing.

Touya sat on his chair and Tomoyo still blushing. Touya sweat dropped and wondered why she is here. She is supposed to be sleeping.

"…Touya…This is for you…" Said Tomoyo giving him a present

"You never gave me one just now but I don't mind" said Touya opening it. It was a new pair of sneakers

"So…do you like it?"

"Thank you. This is what I need for the big game tomorrow" said Touya.

He noticed Tomoyo wasn't very happy. He thinks that Tomoyo wanted to give him something special no one will give. She did but she isn't satisfied. She wanted Touya to be very happy. She looked away. Touya place his hand on Tomoyo's head and smiled

"I am happy for what you give me," said Touya gently

"I…Touya…I love you…" Tomoyo blushes

"…And…"

"I really love you but I didn't dare to tell you…I am scared," said Tomoyo weeping

"…"

Tomoyo started to shed tears. She felt that Touya wouldn't accept her. Touya place his hands on Tomoyo's face and rub her tears away. He then, slowly went nearer to her. Tomoyo was blushing hardly unable to speak as she close her eyes. Touya kiss her on her forehead and then wish her good night. Tomoyo became happy as she went to sleep.

Touya…I love you… 

It isn't good? Sorry. I am not very good at this anyway please. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW


End file.
